Que Sera Sera
by The Last One Left 0
Summary: What will be, will be. But that was never good enough for them. Modern AU.


The Domodedovo airport is a loud place, noted Romeo with disdain. A seemingly infinite number of people were loudly conversing, children screaming and crying about something as they always do, and the announcements proclaiming that the security level was obscenely high for no real reason in two different languages. The long series of flights from Washington had been exhausting and headache inducing enough without the intrusive, blaring Russian chatter. What he wouldn't give for the noise cancelling headphones he had put in his suitcase, not thinking he'd need them. Oh how wrong he had been. Sighing, he slung his backpack over his shoulder. Scanning the signs, Romeo found the one directing him to baggage claim with a big arrow and set off, not caring if his partner Scarlett followed. As unrealistic as it was, he still hoped that she wouldn't. He really didn't have the patience to deal with her at the moment. Even on the best of days she was... difficult. Of course she did follow.

The blonde walked next to him, attempting to make conversation about something. Funny how she, a CIA agent and his partner for going on eight years, was so oblivious to the fact that he didn't want to talk. He shoved through the hoards of people, cursing whoever it was that made the travel arrangements for sending them on a Saturday during peak travel season, not bothering to be polite. He had to do enough of that with the idiots in charge. They were definitely the type to hold grudges.

The airport, at least, was one of the nicer ones he'd been to. The large windows made if feel less artificial than most. Still, once he found the baggage carousel marked with his flight, Romeo was glad. He found his bag, a nondescript black duffel that most everyone else seemed to have, and dumped it on the ground next to his feet, waiting for Scarlett to dig up hers. An eternity later she found it, on it's tenth time passing her, and walked to the car rental counter. After a rapid conversation in Russian that he was too tired to try to make sense of, they were directed to a large lot of the typical, shitty, rental cars that stayed the same throughout the world. At least they wouldn't have to deal with civilian transport to get back to DC. The authorities weren't exactly accepting of abduction of government agents through their airports for some reason. Romeo couldn't imagine why. Scarlett immediately jumped in the driver's seat, something he minded much less than he normally did. It was, after all, a 40 odd kilometre drive through heavy traffic, and not something that he was all that excited about. He was content to stare out of the window and let his mind wander.

"Always pay attention." Came the smooth, faintly accented cadences of an all too familiar voice that he had to be imagining. The words echoed in his mind, shocking Romeo. The lesson was one that had been drilled into him by his mentor-and friend-Mercutio.

He had died eight years ago. Mercutio was a traitor allied with Japan and had been killed by an elite CIA task force. That Romeo had to lead.

"Romeo, are you okay?" Asked Scarlett, jolting him out of his brooding. A glance in the side mirror showed that he had an expression on his face that implied otherwise.

"Yeah." He answered reflexively, putting on a fake smile he was sure didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't like he was going to tell her he wasn't okay. What he was thinking. No, the guilt of letting Mercutio die was his business and no one else's. She nodded, seeming to believe his lie, and turned off into a parking lot labelled as the one for the hotel. At a tediously slow pace they drove, looking for an available spot, eventually finding one clear across the lot from the hotel entrance.

"We should've just walked from the airport," she joked, "it would've been faster." Romeo shrugged, following his partner to the hotel. It was a relatively upscale joint, near the heart of Moscow. It fit their cover as rich American tourists, but still made Romeo uncomfortable. The lavish style reminded him too much of his parent's home. A few moments later, Scarlett turned at the sidewalk, bag swinging behind her and hitting someone. Scarlett didn't so much as glance at her victim, and entered the hotel, handing off the suitcase to a waiting employee. Romeo, however, rushed forwards and looked at the girl Scarlett had hit. His grey eyes met her icy blue ones and they held the gaze for a second-or was it a hour-before she looked away.  
"Are you okay?" He asked lamely, not quite sure why he cared about someone who had been collateral damage of his partner. Not like there was any shortage of them.

"I'm fine. Just wasn't expecting to be hit during my run." Glancing down, Romeo realised she was in running clothes, and rather revealing ones at that.  
"I'm sorry. About that. Her." He said, offering a hand.

"Why apologise for her? You had noting to do with it." She took his hand, getting up from the street.

"She's...not the type to say sorry. I'm used to cleaning up her messes." She laughed, a sweet bell-like laugh, and brushed off her gravel covered hands.

"Girlfriend? Wife?"

"Friend. Even if she was the kind of girl who commits to things, she's not my type." It was mostly true. As annoying as she was, Scarlett was a decent friend when she wasn't fawning over Romeo.

"Oh. I don't think I caught your name."

"I never gave it. It's Romeo. And what would your's be?"

"Juliet."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He grinned at her, a real smile like he hadn't given to a woman for years, not since...Rosaline. She laughed again.

"A bit forward, aren't you Romeo?"

"Maybe." He said, mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I like that. I like you." She said, handing over a scrap of paper with her number scrawled on it. "Call me some time, Romeo."

"I will." He said quietly. She didn't hear, having set off down the street at a run. Glancing back at her retreating form, he walked into the hotel. He was a CIA agent and she was a Russian civilian. It would never work. It hadn't the last time he tried.

* * *

**A/N- **_So, that's chapter one. What do you think? This was actually based of a play I did for drama. I had to play Romeo and everyone thought I was a cross dresser... It was fun, aside from the fact that we couldn't kill anyone. This version has no such censorship, if you care. _

_Well, I'll be back with a new chapter soon! Drop me a review, even if it is just "update" or something :-)_

_Thanks!_

_-TLOL0_


End file.
